As electronic portable devices continue to evolve in technical complexity, so do the power requirements of such devices. For example, electronic portable devices, such as digital cameras or mobile phones, may at times be powered using a charger, and at other times using a battery. Furthermore, while charging, the electronic portable device may be powered in addition to charging its battery. While powered using a battery, the electronic portable device may need to supply power to another device in addition to being powered. Therefore, it is desirable to build smaller and more efficient power circuits that include voltage regulator circuits that would enable electronic portable devices to operate in a charging/discharging mode while limiting the use of any expensive components such as inductors and/or control circuits.
While the invention may be modified, specific embodiments are shown and explained by way of example in the drawings. The drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, and instead the intent is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the claims.